


The Visit

by hateno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Tentacles, Lance is trans here people, M/M, Tentacles, Trans Lance, lantor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateno/pseuds/hateno
Summary: Lance has been sneaking off of Earth every month or so to see a certain someone. He’d never tell, but his desires kept him coming back for more...





	The Visit

With the fall of Zarkon, there shouldn’t be a reason for any of the paladins to associate with the Galra empire. There shouldn’t be — and yet here Lance stands, facing prince Lotor with a knot in his stomach and his hands wringing at the bottom of his shirt. His fingers are shaking slightly, and his eyelashes dance across his freckled cheeks as he pays closer attention to the floor than anything else. His hair stands on end when he hears the prince’s smooth, calm voice call out to him. 

“Ah, Lance, you’re here. I’ve been expecting you — I hope your journey here was not too troubling,” he smiles, turning. As always, his silken tone sends a shiver through Lance’s thin frame. 

“It wasn’t — was just like usual,” is Lance’s quick response, and he actually flicks his baby blues up to look the man full in the face. 

Of course it was just like usual — his trip out to the Galran fleet is a near monthly one. Always for the same reason, and with the same selfish and embarrassing thoughts in mind. It had been like this for almost a year now, and none of the other paladins knew about it. He’d die of shame before he told them. 

It isn’t like Lotor means any harm anymore. He hasn’t since he teamed up with them to defeat Zarkon. The embarrassment Lance feels is purely the byproduct of what happens on these little outings. 

“Good, good,” Lotor grins kindly, stepping over to the paladin, fingers trailing along the skin of his arm. The hairs there bristle in response to the touch. “I’ve got something very special in store for you today, my sweet.” 

Lance only nods his head a bit, his heart jumping into his throat when he hears the suggestion the prince’s tone denotes. He follows Lotor into his massive bedroom, stepping over to the dresser with him and watching as he produces a skintight suit from one of the drawers. The look on the Galra’s face tells him all he needs to know, and he takes the thing, excusing himself to the bathroom to put it on. He finds that it fits comfortably, even if it squeezes a bit in the chest area. His face feels hot. Lotor is going to see him in this — and he can tell it’s accentuating him in a very certain way. 

He exits the bathroom with his pride in his feet, and Lotor is of course, beaming. “You look stunning, my sweet. Please, if you will, follow me.” Lance again does as he’s told, and they wind up at a room he’s never seen before. “After you,” Lotor bows to him and grins. 

“Aren’t you...” Lance trails off. Lotor usually wants to be involved in these things, doesn’t he? But he doesn’t seem to have any intention of coming with him into this room. 

“No, unfortunately, I won’t be accompanying you in there. However, I think you’ll find my presence unnecessary in the grand scheme of things,” the prince explains, patting Lance on the back a bit, “Just go and see for yourself.”

Lance nods shakily, mind racing. What in the hell could he have planned? He steps, unsure, into the darkness of the room before him, and hears the door click shut behind him. There’s an odd smell in the air — one wholly unfamiliar to the paladin, who now stands awkwardly in what he assumes is the center of the room. “H-Hello?” he calls into the blackness, feeling quite silly. When he doesn’t get a response, he’s about to try and find the door again to exit and question Lotor — but he’s cut off when he feels something curl around his ankle. Something heavy, with what feels like a quite powerful grip, that almost feels... Slimy, or wet. His eyes dart down to his legs in a panic, wondering what the hell has him in its grasp. 

“Oh, what the hell—“ Lance starts when he sees the thick tentacle wrapped around his thin calf now. It looks like it’s curling and uncurling, making its way up his leg. His eyes flash back in front of him, but the point of origin for this thing still cannot be found. “Nice tentacle — you’re not gonna hurt me, right —?”

He’s suddenly very aware of a second tentacle, this time curling at the small of his back and making its way around his waist, almost like some kind of fucked-up belt. “Okay— so what are you—“ Lance’s feet leave the ground, and he panics, squirming in this thing’s grasp. “Hey, now, this isn’t ideal, put me down—!” As he thought, the strength of the tentacles are immense, and he isn’t able to struggle himself free. 

The first tentacle is at his thigh now, and the tip of it is nudging at the sensitive skin at the inner part of it. The touches almost feel curious, as if it were trying to figure him out. His face goes hot again, brain slowly putting two and two together. “Ah,” he breathes, as a third tentacle wraps around his chest, groping and massaging there. The tip of this one slides over his nipple, and he feels it hardening as it does so. He squirms a little more, but not out of discomfort or in an effort to get away. 

“Hah—!” Lance cries out, as the tentacle at his leg makes itself comfortable with the curve of his ass and squeezes. The thing then continues its travel upwards, nestling itself between his asscheeks and sliding all the way forward to rub at his crotch. That smell from earlier is even stronger now, and thank god it isn’t unpleasant. 

An embarrassing, wet sound is emitted each time the tentacle rubs back and forth at Lance’s cunt. He can’t believe he’s this aroused already — but he also can’t say he’s ever experienced anything close to this, even with all of Lotor’s strange methods of fucking him. “Unnh...” Lance allows this moan to slip from his mouth. Speaking of Lotor — he must be watching this from somewhere. This thought only causes him to shiver, which in turn apparently invites the tentacle at his chest to rip straight through his suit to get to him better. 

He watches, dazed, as the aforementioned tentacle seems to morph — a suction-cup-esque object replacing its tip. “Whoa, what—“ Before he can continue this protest, the thing latches onto his nipple, beginning to suck gently at the already hardened bud. “Ohh—!” he cries out, hips twitching forward into the fast, slick movements of the other tentacle, “Ahh, fuck...” The feeling of the long appendage wedged between his asscheeks coupled with the intoxicating sensation of the one sucking at his chest is starting to wear on his train of thought. 

His attention vaguely strays to the feeling of the fabric around his crotch and ass melting away around where the tentacle is situated, and he moans at the contact of the thing with his bare skin. It rubs slowly at him again, tip circling his clit with more curious motions. “Ohh, ah—!” He only slightly has time to become aware of the fact that a second tentacle has joined the other at his chest, because he’s being hoisted higher into the air, held firmly by the tentacle around his waist. 

“Whoa, shit— Careful,” he chokes out, as if this creature or whatever it is can understand him. It probably can’t. He’s tilted back, and his legs are spread apart by two more tentacles. The one already situated at his crotch now uncurls itself from his leg to get out of the way, and when he feels it again, its tip is pressing at his entrance. “Oh, fuck, oh god,” Lance blurts in a rush. He feels completely disgusting for hoping this would happen. 

The tentacle doesn’t slide in at first, just nudges and prods at his hole, circling around the perimeter of it and secreting some kind of fluid. The places that get coated in this liquid, Lance immediately notices, become hot and almost start throbbing with need. He suddenly understands that this creature is causing him to crave its touch more and more with each passing second— and it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He tips his head back and groans again, legs starting to shake with his outright want for this thing to fuck him. 

As that thought persists in his mind, the tentacle slowly makes its way into his aching cunt. It doesn’t move at first, just circles and stretches him. Lance blissfully notices that the thing only gets thicker the farther it pushes in. “Ahhh, fuck, yeah...” His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he goes limp in the large tentacle’s grasp, letting this creature do as it pleases. After a bit more nudging at his inner walls, the appendage begins to move, slow and deliberate, filling him to the brim with each thrust. 

A few moments of this pass, Lance crying out every time the thing is fully inside him, before yet another tentacle prods his cheek. The paladin is no fool— he knows what it wants, and is more than willing to give it. His tongue expertly wraps around it, and it slides easily into his mouth, passing his lips with a wet, satisfying sound. It starts fucking him a bit faster as he sucks needily at the one in his mouth. “Mmph—“ he groans around the thick, slimy thing, allowing it to start fucking his face. He allows himself to fully give in to the bliss of the pleasure this thing is providing him. 

Fucking him harder now, the tentacles in both his mouth and pussy seem to swell, and as he reaches his climax they ‘come’ as well, filling both places with sweet-tasting, thick liquid. Probably the same stuff from before. Lance’s body twitches and he moans loudly around the tentacle, eyes rolling back in his head. They allow him to ride out his orgasm, before slowly pulling out of him on both ends, the tentacle around his waist lowering him to the ground. 

Lance is suddenly very alone on the floor of this room, all tentacles having retreated back into the darkness. He lays there for a moment, panting and covered in goo, before a the light of a door opening behind him alerts him to a presence. 

In the aftermath, prince Lotor had cleaned him up, gotten him a fresh change of clothes, and kissed him farewell. Lance went along with all of this in a daze, and mentally noted that his visits might have to be a little more often.


End file.
